The hidden truth
by blueorgray1236
Summary: edited by little/ starts a whole new story about what happens when Ichigo loses his powers but still has a secret even the soul reapers cant Handel without loosing their reason to live,but lucky for them nobody in a 10 thousand years has found out.
1. arriving on Orihime

**This is my first story online, but please tells me that I might need to do to make it flow, I do not own bleach. It's nice and quick the first the way i have edited a little for it was heard to read the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter1<strong> arriving on Orihime's apartment

Though the sky was pitch black without the moon tonight I knew that I had to make sure that Yuzu was ready for tomorrow to come.

Without thinking I wrote a note telling my family that I was going out for a stroll. I went out the door to find a pair of invisible eyes watching over me tonight. I pretended I didn't notice and went on my way down my eerie empty street. With my reiatsu as it is at this moment, I know I couldn't out run or fight the swift night time follower.

At about a couple of minutes I found myself at Orihime's apartment door. I knocked on the door with the rough hand I had. After a couple of seconds I found a knotted orange headed Orihime at the door with her tired but surprised look of hers. After the surprised look disappeared I found her cheeks become pink and her eyes told me she was embarrassed on how she looked. Before I could enter the apartment I found that she did read my expression for she made the door go wide open and she rushed into the kitchen to find us dinks for my stay at this time of night.

When everything was prepared for my visit I sat on her cushion on the floor and took a small gulp of the hot tea. Knowing without my Shinigami powers I had to make sure I don't slip on the truth for I can't tell what is around that are easdropping on this conversation. With a deep breath I whispered **"so Orihime is the flower shop free inside"**

I told her a week ago what this means is that is there anyone in the room expressly reaction was a sigh with a loud yell **"NO"**.

I quickly reach and covered my hand over her lips. I was very shocked**" what the hell why are you yelling for"**.

She briskly shoved my hand away and said with her normal voice**" you don't have to worry about easdopping for she is here".**

That made my mind at first confused then I know what she meant when my eyes crossed lines in shapes of waves swirling around our heads. I know if anyone saw this they would think that the things where just floating lights in the sky. But the truth is that it is a sign that tells you that _**the guardians of the feathers**_ are near you.


	2. THE memories begin

**So this is the second chapter and to make to more knowledgeable I will answer any questions you have…**** so in this chapter more this will be clear but I still want to so you would have to think and guess some things. Sorry for the misspelled words I hate to spell and I couldn't find the words online, review please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**THE memories begin!**

With that in account I knew that even if someone were to scream to the fullest nobody outside this area the guardians picked would hear a thing.

**"So Orihime how long was she here for? Also why haven't you told me she was here before I entered?"** I demanded of her.

Her face went pink to red before she said dryly said **"Ichigo, I didn't tell you for you would have slipped out on your tongue before the sound proof barrier was in place"**

Confused at first, for I haven't heard Orihime speak in her serous voice since last year. I had to make sure every single thing is in place this time though, for last year Yuzu almost revealed everything to father and Karin last year but fortunely for me I told her not to tell anyone on who and what we are before we came back home.

**"Fine, so where is she anyway"** I asked** "I thought she was part of the mea…."**I instantly stopped when I heard a light laughter coming from the room.

Before my sight I saw a twirling light coming from the sign, faster and quicker it came, I felt light headed and about to pass out along with Orihime by my side. For in flashes of glowing lights of green I found myself back to my regular health and knew now that I have returned with the knowledge that I was now trapped under my orders of being at the gathering tomorrow along with Orihime, chad, and least to my liking my sister Yuzu.

**"Welcome back to the _Order_"** a familiar voice said in sync with the lights she made.** "I haven't forgotten our last encounter."**

With my head about to explode with aeration I told her off.** " H*ll, where are you and why are you hiding?"**

With my comment intact I heard silence and found Orihime fidgeting like she wanted to say something but to shy so say it out loud. But before I was going to raise my voice again I heard a cracking.

The cracking sound was abnormal and somehow familiar at the sometime. It went from very dull to piercing sound of cracking. Then the sound was getting dull again.

After the sound creased I saw a blue substance forming in the air. I stayed calm and looked over to Orihime to find her eyes showing no emotion but calmness. When she found my presence being a little confused she whispered **"Ichigo I know we have lost our memory, but my memory is coming back faster by the second, and I have to tell you to just calm yourself."**

With that said I started to feel a tugging on my soul .the tugging became more aggressive by the second. Then it started to pull me down and away from my body.

My mind went blank and then I got a flash of memory coming to the Deep depth of my mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

…_.white substance coming down I look up to find a figure with a white robe with spirals of painted black flowers on the edges._

_My body going limb from the frosty wind was falling over to the cold icy pavements but was caught by strong griping hands this stranger had. I don't recall his name but I do remember that this man was a dangerous menace to the world._

_Without a thought I fought with my withering hands trying to scratch this man at least to get me loose while he had me over his shoulder carrying me to an unknown destination._

_After what seemed like a year the man lifted me and tossed me gently to a freezing stream of frosty ice water. With my mind getting farther in a panic I saw we were in a beautiful white snow forest. _

_With my body getting frozen with the water I saw the white robe figure say in a kind whisper knowing I would hear **"With this boy I now have a spirit to take my present at the meetings to boy I know you can hear me so I will only say this once. When the clock starts to speed into an unbearable rate remember to listen to the whispers of the real world." **_

_With that he came to a log next to the stream and took out a scroll like object and an identical robe he wore on the edge of the log._

_Swiftly before l lost my grip of life the water started to hiss and burn down to nonexistence. I didn't understand what he means but my mind couldn't comprehend how to ask him anything so I didn't respond to this white cloaked man. _

_The man was upon me and but his index finger on my forehead and started to say things in a different language .before he finished, a painful headache came to torture me. When he lifted his finger the stream was gone from whatever the man has done to it and so were the stranger and the headache._

_With my mind writhing and growing blank I fell into a dark void of my mind….. _

Confused I saw darkness and felt a first a freezing cold everywhere then it suddenly changed to familiar warmth everywhere

In a slow pace I started to hear a whimpering sound and sobbing near me. I with my thoughts out of order I sought out to find where it was coming from but nothing but a dissident darkness in my sight. A fragile hand gripped me and I felt water pouring on me in the unknown depts.

After a while I saw glowing lights coming together in cracking sounds and found faint glowing blue door piercing though the darkness appear.

Two openings were together for one big one, by far it looked like an ancient western door with its indents and style.

Staying with unknown concern, I heard a deadly voice speak in a newly fond voice **"fellow boy of the living world why have you fallen into the depts of the screaming pocket"**

At that instance I found my voice, and whimpered in shaky voice **" I don't know"** by that I felt my eyes getting wet.

Again it said** "what is your name fellow living spirit?"**

Bursting in a new depth of my sadness I wept out** "Ii...ch...i...gooo.. "**With my reply I saw the doors creep open with a rusty sound, and I saw a figure but the light behind him blocked the details. I saw a hand outstretched and heard a gentle voice speak **"I allow you to live"** and at that reply the unknown being gripped my hand and pulled me toward the light.

When the light hit my face I started to fade away. My hands were sparkling into nothingness and disappearing. Before I knew it I was faded away while remembering seeing a smile on a beautiful young girl about my age with brown glowing hair….

**"Cough..Cough…"**I felt my eyes open looking open the winter blue sky with my mouth coughing and hacking the tickle in my throat.

When I realize I was being carried I saw a red snow coat around my small frame. My hand outstretched to my side I look open my sobbing mother.

MY mind in a twist couldn't comprehend what I saw, that my sisters were walking with my father hands shaking and tears coming down their cheeks.

When I felt a cold breeze coming upon me I shivered valiantly.

Looking up I saw my family stop and quickly look upon me with sadness and confused looks. Then Yuzu and Karan shouted in unison **"Ichigo your alive?"**

**TO BE CONTINUEmaybe if people review**


	3. A TWISTED FAITH

**Sarry it has been forever, for i was working on another story that protains to this one... though i know i dont have an exuse because if i was you i would be made as hell but please forgive me.**

**Another thing i have to tell you to feel free to give me suggetions for the story, also dont mind the wording its how i write how i think...**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 3<span>_**

**A TWISTED FAITH, IN A KIND SMILE.**

* * *

><p><em>Then Yuzu and Karan shouted in unison <strong>"Ichigo your alive?"<strong>_

_My body shook again, but this time it wasn't because it was cold but the pain in my toes and fingertips._

_Though I felt safe in the arms of my beloved mother I couldn't stop my shiver which was becoming move violet by the second. The pain increasing which made my vision go red a couple of times and my shivers coming out with waves which I couldn't control._

_When I thought I was going to die with this pain I heard a screech in the distance. When the sound suddenly stopped I stopped along with the pain in my twos and fingers like the screech was commending me and my body for obedience to stop and we listened._

_After that, my mind want racing like I was going to fall into a depth of darkness again but nothing happened and ever the wind and sound stopped, I looked to my side to find that every one of my family member was frozen and the world has stopped the cycle of time._

_What happened next was, I heard a light laughter in the air. In a surprising manner my body and mind started to feel a soothing energy which felt like a warm blanket around my body. I felt like it would protect me to the bitter end._

_When my I realized I closed my eyes I fluttered them open, and again but in a small soft way a tug told me to look down. To my surprise I found a girl around my age with her dusky brown hair tucked under a pure white Russian Trapper Hat looking down on the green grass ground._

_When she looked up I saw Smoky green eyes, that captivated me until she reached down and pulled a piece of silver green marble out of her white pants which I noticed she wore all white except a pair of black sneakers. Her shirt I couldn't see for she wore a huge white drench coat which covered her body and over covered her hands for the sleeves were too long._

_She was small in size but I didn't care for she outstretched her hand and placed the marble on my dangled feet .Suddenly the marble vanished with its close contact of my body and then I felt a deep drowsy feeling taking over. I tried to fight it to see what would happen but it was a lost Couse for I was falling into the dreamland and the last thing I saw was the girl smiling a brilliant smile at my drowsy face…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>DREAM…..<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>…Darkness never the less took me in like I belonged among the darkness…. Knowing that I must leave I stay… more darkness stays to comforts me but when I heard a laugh I stood like I was on a platform then I had a thought to start running, I do.. Then I notice the more I run the faster I am... About four minutes after I start specks of color come to life. I come closer and I find that a background colors come together.<strong>_

_**At first I thought this was normal then I felt a strange tugging on my feet. I look down upon my feet to find a silver grey shadow in a form of a ribbon around my feet, but not just my feet but my whole body was covered head to two in these shadows…..**_

* * *

><p><strong>I know i ended it acward but just follow along for and my story. this will continue faster then before but i will stop if nobody reads it.<strong>

**(FYI in one of the reviews you asked if Rukia was and angel i going to say NOOO. Also all the bleach people are that they original purpuse in the MANGA AND SHOW im just adding information on what i think ICHIGO should hide in my story.)**


	4. DREAMS AND CHOSEN

_**I'm BACK and so happy schools almost over!**_

* * *

><p><strong>DREAMS AND CHOSEN<strong>

_**LAST TIME**_

…_**Darkness never the less took me in, like I belonged among the darkness…. Knowing that I must leave, I stay… more darkness stays to comfort, me but when I heard a laugh I stood, like I was on a platform, then I had a thought to start running, I do.. Then I notice the more I run the faster I am... About four minutes after I start specks of color come to life. I come closer and I find that a background colors come together.**_

_**At first I thought this was normal, and then I felt a strange tugging on my feet. I look down upon my feet to find a silver grey shadow in a form of a ribbon around my feet, but not just my feet, but my whole body was covered head to two in these shadows…..**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOW<strong>_

_**Though the shadows felt like they belonged, I knew that I had to destroy the shadows or lease I died. With my hands I started to tug on the shadows but no ail they won't come off.**_

_**I felt that the ribbon tighten on me, and felt like I was controlled, so I quickly tried to pull but to no ail for the harder I try, the tighter it becomes. It was so tight I pant with the loss of breathe I can release. When I thought I would die from suffocation the ribbon started to disappear and as it did I saw a plain red cloaked figure running toward me on white platforms. Once the ribbon disappeared from my sight I saw the red cloaked figure in front of me.**_

_**With a bow the figure whispered in a joyous voice "found you"**_

_**Confused I raspy said "who are you, and what do you mean"**_

_**THE figure then stood up and gripped the end of his hood and let it fall, what I saw shocked and scared me for underneath the cloak was a teenage girl about 13 who was starved to death. I saw the dents of where the bones are and where they met the skin. Her eyes were a scary red with no emotion and I saw how they looked like they were blind. Her hair was a tasteless gray which hung lifeless on her head. Her lips were a dull pink, which lay on her snowy white skin.**_

_**When she spoke again I heard a sad tone, "Ichi, don't you remember me, I am your partner"**_

"_**I'm sorry but I don't recognize you and I don't have a partner. I am just too young" I answered with a confused tone.**_

_**Once I said that she screamed with pain and agony and while that was going on she glowed red and then in a cracking sound disintegrated and the only thing left was her bones and the dust which started to glow a calming pink and transformed into a silver beaded bracelet with one of the beads have a symbol of a black feather. **_

_**It floated quickly and wrapped around my wrist, then with no warning I felt an acid like pain when it glowed a blue color, then I saw it melt into my wrist and disappeared in my skin. It left a curling black pattern in my skin. After that happening, I heard a distant girl voice say. "Ichi, I'm sorry but….." but before I can hear the rest I felt a tugging and felt myself getting heavier and having more pain…"**_

_**Dream end**_

* * *

><p><strong>After dream<strong>

**I opened my eyes to the outside and found myself still in my mother's arm, and found that time was frozen still.**

**Then out of nowhere I saw the girl that made me dream still stand right in found of us. Her rosy red lips were still in a smile.**

**She giggled "hey how's your dream, but don't answer for I can't stop time forever, so I will only say this once, Ichigo by the order of **_**the guardians of the feathers **_**are hear for anointed guardian of this realm. For that reason I will be your protector until you awaken again." With that said she reached and said "sorry by you must sleep" with that she started to float and kissed me on my wrist where I saw that the markings from the dreams were there and when she left contact she vanished and I felt a cold sensation. My eyes widened for then with a sharp stabbing pain the markings where disappearing into nothingness.**

**I felt dizzy and tired so I leaned over my mom and started to sleep. But before my dreamland grasped me, I felt a breeze and knew time started again…..**

* * *

><p><span>End of flashback<span>

I awoke in a soft pillow and was that I was on Orihime's cushion.

I saw that I was in her gust room and I stood up and steadily walked to the living room.

Once I get there my eyes widen with disbelieve, for in the living room, Orihime was…

**_To be continued._**

* * *

><p>so i know i have misstkes in stuff, but please review so i can become better. also if your confused just tell me. i will continue if people review and tell me to and also it taken me so long cause im lazy and school, but almost summer yay..<p> 


End file.
